Revealed Revenge
by Gailardia-sama
Summary: Hujan deras dan petir yang menggelegar bersahut-sahutan seakan menandakan dimulainya pembunuhan berantai yang terjadi secara misterius di gedung sekolah itu. WARNING: Character death.
1. Prologue

**Revealed Revenge**** – A Persona 3 and Persona 4 Crossover AU Fanfiction**

**Persona 3 & 4 (c) ATLUS**

**.**

**.**

**Mystery/Suspense**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

Awan kelam menutupi langit, seakan melarang matahari untuk memberikan cahayanya kepada manusia di bumi. Rintik-rintik air yang kecil namun dingin mulai turun sedikit demi sedikit dari gumpalan awan-awan hitam itu, membasahi tanah yang semula kering.

Sebuah sekolah yang terletak di tanah Inaba juga tidak luput dari keadaan langit yang kelam dan gerimis yang kini mulai menderas, membahasahi lapangan dan atap dari sekolah tersebut.

Tidak ada cahaya yang muncul dari gedung sekolah itu sama sekali, disebabkan oleh aliran listrik yang tiba-tiba putus dan menyebabkan sekolah itu menjadi gelap gulita, menjadikannya seperti gedung berhantu yang sering ditampilkan di film-film horror dan mengurung siswa yang ada di dalamnya, seakan tempat itu merupakan penjara bagi mereka.

Sesekali petir menyambar, memberikan para siswa yang terkurung di dalam sekolah itu sedikit cahaya yang bisa menunjukkan wajah-wajah teman dan guru mereka yang tampak sedikit ketakutan, akibat pengaruh dari kegelapan yang memenuhi gedung sekolah yang terbilang luas itu.

Di antara semua orang yang kini tengah sibuk dengan apapun kegiatan mereka di dalam kelas maupun kantor atau ruang guru, ada satu orang siswa yang nampaknya tidak terlalu beruntung, ia diperintahkan oleh gurunya yang secara ceroboh meinggalkan beberapa berkas di ruang klub basket.

Pemuda berambut biru itu berjalan perlahan menuju ruangan klub tempat ia biasa menghabiskan waktunya di sore hari bila ada kegiatan klub. Koridor yang gelap membuat pemuda itu merasa tidak nyaman dan bisa dibilang, takut.

Petir dan kilat menyambar bersahutan, membuat perasaan tidak nyaman di benak pemuda itu semakin menjadi-jadi.

Hingga akhirnya ia mencapai ruangan yang ia tuju, dan kemudian mulai membuka pintunya.

.

.

DOR!

.

.

Sebuah suara tembakan mengagetkannya. Suara itu masih terbilang cukup keras sehingga ia bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas, namun ia berharap bahwa apa yang ia dengar tadi hanyalah suara petir atau semacamnya, menepis segala macam pikiran-pikiran buruk yang mulai menghampiri otaknya.

Perlahan, dibukanya pintu ruangan klub yang mungkin merupakan bagian dari hidupnya itu. Dapat dirasakan olehnya detak jantungnya yang semakin cepat, yang kemudian disusul oleh teriakannya yang menggema di seluruh gedung sekolah tersebut, mengagetkan semua orang yang tengah sibuk melakukan apa saja untuk mengusir ketakutan mereka masing-masing.

Pemuda itu jatuh terduduk, matanya tertuju kepada tubuh seorang gadis yang kini terlihat di hadapannya.

Ia tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan menemukan tubuh seorang Ebihara Ai—yang merupakan manajer dari klubnya sendiri, tergantung di tengah ruangan itu dalam kondisi tak bernyawa, dengan sebuah huruf alfabet yang dituliskan dengan jelas menggunakan darah di dinding yang berada di belakang tubuh gadis malang itu.

Sebuah huruf, yang kemudian ia sadari merupakan huruf 'R'.

**End Prologue**

**

* * *

**

.....

PROLOGNYA GAJE HUAAAAAAAAAAAAA *author nangis lebay kemudian dilemparin sandal ama pembaca*

Umm... jadi, gimana fic ngaco ketiga buatanku ini? Aku memang nggak bakat nulis fic yang bernuansa misteri agak ke horor gitu, jadi maaf kalo prolognya aneh dan sok-sok serem kayak gini ==" untuk prolog tulisannya sengaja di justify-in, maksudnya untuk menambah kesan misterinya gituu. *dilemparin sumpit* Chapter-chapter selanjutnya biasa kok.

Namanya juga prolog, jadi yaa... pendek. *ditinju* terus suara tembakan 'DOR!' itu rasanya agak... childish (?) begitu ==" dan soal Ai, aku minta maaf pada para fans nya (kalo ada) karena sudah seenaknya ngebunuh dia. *dibunuh* Karakter-karakter Persona 3 nanti kumunculin di chapter mendatang sebagai murid Yasogami juga. Tapi tentu saja nggak semuanya, soalnya fic ini lebih ke Persona 4 sih. Settingnya aja di Inaba.

Ngomong-ngomong, tau kan siapa yang nemuin tubuh Ai? Pasti tau, readers kan semuanya pinter. :D

Like it? No? Anyway, please review! XD *dihajar massa*


	2. Chapter 1

**Revealed Revenge**** – A Persona 3 and Persona 4 Crossover AU Fanfiction**

**Persona 3 & 4 (c) ATLUS**

**.**

**.**

**Mystery/Suspense

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

Teriakan Kou yang menggema di seluruh sekolah itu juga mengagetkan Souji, Yosuke, Chie, dan Yukiko yang tengah berada di dalam kelas, melakukan apa saja kegiatan 'pengusir rasa takut' mereka. Mereka saling perpandangan, begitu juga dengan teman-teman sekelas mereka yang terdiam.

"......" keheningan menyelimuti seisi kelas itu, menambah suasana mencekam yang telah terlebih dahulu diciptakan oleh kegelapan yang telah lebih dulu mendatangi mereka.

Seperti diperintah, keempat remaja itu langsung berlari keluar kelas, menuju ke arah sumber suara itu berasal. Tampak dua orang siswa dari kelas 3 juga berlari menuju ke arah yang sama dengan mereka.

Tanpa banyak bicara mereka menyeruak masuk ke ruangan dengan pintu setengah terbuka yang semua orang ketahui merupakan ruangan klub basket. Mereka yang sekarang sudah berada di dalam ruangan itu terpaku, menatap ke arah yang sama dengan pemuda berambut biru yang terduduk lemas di hadapan mereka.

"What the...?!"

Mereka bisa melihat dengan jelas tubuh seorang Ebihara Ai yang tergantung di tengah ruangan, dengan sebuah huruf R yang ditulis dengan skala besar di belakang tubuh gadis yang tak bernyawa tersebut. Seakan menjadi musik latar mereka, hujan yang sedari tadi telah membasahi sekolah mereka kini mulai menderas, disertai angin kencang yang menderu mengetuk jendela-jendela sekolah itu dengan kasar.

"Ck! Hei kau, cepat kau panggil polisi dan bawa ke sini secepatnya! Minato, kau bantu aku menurunkan gadis ini, cepat!" seorang pemuda berambuk perak keputihan mengkomandoi Souji dan Minato, teman seangkatannya. Souji yang semula terdiam langsung mengangguk cepat.

"Naoto saja tidak apa, kan?"

"Yang penting polisi! Sekarang cepat!!" teriak pemuda bernama Akihiko tersebut. Souji langsung berlari keluar dari ruangan itu, sementara Akihiko dan Minato menurunkan tubuh Ai. Yosuke, Chie, dan Yukiko tampak menenangkan Kou yang shock setelah menemukan tubuh manajernya itu.

Minato memeriksa suhu tubuh Ai yang kian menurun seiring berjalannya waktu.

"Masih cukup hangat dan tubuhnya belum terlalu kaku... ia terbunuh sekitar 15 sampai 10 menit yang lalu," ujar Minato. "Sekarang jam 2.55 sore... berarti waktu perkiraan kematiannya antara jam 2.40 sampai 2.45."

Yosuke mengepalkan tangannya. "Kenapa hal ini terjadi...?" gumamnya pelan.

Selang beberapa saat dari situ Souji datang diikuti oleh Naoto di belakangnya. Naoto langsung memeriksa tubuh kaku Ai yang kini tergeletak di lantai dingin ruangan tersebut.

"Apakah waktu perkiraan kematiannya sudah diketahui?" ia menatap Minato dan Akihiko yang berdiri paling dekat dengannya. Akihiko mengangguk.

"Menurut Minato, ia meninggal sekitar 15 sampai 10 menit yang lalu, waktu perkiraan kematiannya..." kata-katanya terpotong oleh Naoto yang melontarkan sedikit desahan dan memasang wajah tidak senang sekaligus cemas.

"Sekitar jam 2.40 sampai jam 2.45 tadi... itu artinya... sial!" Naoto menggerutu. Yukiko yang tidak paham dengan hal itu langsung bertanya.

"Artinya apa, Naoto-kun?"

"Kemungkinan bahwa orang yang membunuh Ai-san masih berada di sini sangatlah besar!"

Tepat setelah Naoto menyelesaikan kata-katanya, petir menggelegar dengan keras. Semua yang ada di ruangan itu terdiam, membisu entah karena kaget dengan kata-kata yang dilontarkan Naoto atau karena petir yang baru saja menggelegar.

"Sial, ini berbahaya... kalau begini siapa saja yang ada di sekolah ini sekarang bisa menjadi korban selanjutnya," geram Souji sambil menendang dinding yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kita harus memberitahukan semua orang agar tetap tenang, tapi bagaimana caranya? Speaker 'kan tidak bisa digunakan..." keluh Chie, terduduk lemas di samping Kou.

Entah kebetulan atau apa tiba-tiba listrik yang ada di sekolah itu menyala kembali, menghidupkan lampu-lampu yang berjejer di sepanjang koridor dan di kelas-kelas. Minato langsung berdiri dan kemudian berlari ke arah pintu ruangan tersebut.

"Kau mau kemana?!"

"Aku mau ke ruang guru untuk mengumumkan hal ini sekaligus meminta mereka untuk tetap tenang! Selama aku melakukan itu, panggil pihak kepolisian! Souji, pamanmu polisi, kan?!" Souji mengangguk, kemudian menarik telepon genggam miliknya dan mulai sibuk menekan beberapa tombol. Sementara Minato sudah berlari keluar menuju ke ruang guru.

-

----_revealed revenge----_

-

Minato membuka pintu ruang guru dengan kasar dan membuat semua staff pengajar yang ada di ruangan itu terlonjak kaget.

"Hei, kau! Jangan mentang-mentang kau juara kelas dan seorang wakil ketua OSIS jadi kau bisa berlaku seenaknya dan... eh?" Morooka tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika dilihatnya Minato berlari menuju mikrofon yang terletak di ujung ruangan dan menghidupkannya.

Para guru tidak sempat berkata apa-apa lagi ketika Minato berteriak lantang namun tenang menggunakan mikrofon tersebut ke seluruh antero sekolah.

"**Perhatian kepada seluruh siswa, dimohon agar tidak meninggalkan kelas masing-masing. Telah terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan dan dimohon pengertiannya untuk tidak mendekat ke ruangan klub basket. Sekali lagi kepada seluruh siswa...**" suara Minato terdengar menggema di seluruh speaker yang terletak di setiap sudut ruangan di sekolah itu, mengagetkan setiap insan manusia yang mendengar pengumuman tersebut. Guru-guru yang ada di situ terpaku, tidak mengerti kenapa wakil ketua OSIS Yasogami tersebut tiba-tiba memberikan pengumuman yang terbilang aneh, sekaligus mencemaskan. Selesai memberikan pengumuman itu Minato langsung berlari lagi keluar ruang guru menuju ke ruangan di mana Souji dan yang lainnya berada.

Kondisi ruangan itu masih sama dengan sebelum ia tinggalkan, dengan Ai yang terbujur kaku di lantai dingin ruangan tersebut dan enam orang lainnya yang masih tetap membisu. Naoto mendekati Kou yang sudah tampak lebih tenang dari sebelumnya.

"Ichijo-san, maaf bila kau masih merasa shock dari kejadian ini, tapi... bisakah kau jelaskan padaku bagaimana kau menemukan jasad Ebihara-san?" Kou mengangguk perlahan.

"Aku dipinta oleh guru yang saat itu mengajar di kelasku untuk mengambil beberapa berkas yang katanya tertinggal di ruangan ini, makanya aku kesini. Sewaktu aku mau membuka pintu aku mendengar suara tembakan yang cukup keras. Aku harap itu hanyalah suara petir dan ketika pintunya kubuka, hal yang pertama kulihat adalah...." air mukanya berubah, seakan ia tidak sanggup untuk mengatakan 'yang pertama kulihat adalah mayat Ai'.

"Ah, ya, aku mengerti. Tidak usah kau paksakan dirimu untuk melanjutkannya," kata Naoto dengan nada pengertian.

"Hei..."

Semua menoleh ke arah Souji yang kini menatap huruf R yang tertulis dalam ukuran besar di dinding ruangan tersebut.

"Kira-kira, apa maksud dari huruf ini?" tanyanya. Semua terdiam.

"Mungkin... itu merupakan inisial dari pelaku yang dibuat oleh Ebihara-san?" Yukiko mencoba menerka.

"Tidak, itu mustahil... huruf ini ditulis dengan darah dan agak sulit untuk membuatnya dikarenakan oleh ukurannya yang besar. Ebihara-san tidak mungkin sempat untuk membuat kode yang besar begini dengan keadaanya yang tergantung seperti itu, berarti yang mungkin menuliskan huruf ini adalah..." Naoto terdiam sejenak. Mukanya berubah pucat.

Souji dan Akihiko yang menangkap ekspresi Naoto langsung memasang wajah tidak percaya. "...adalah pelaku itu sendiri?!"

"Maksudmu, ini kode yang dibuat oleh pelaku yang membunuh Ai?! Tapi, untuk apa?!" kata Yosuke dengan emosi yang meluap.

"Mungkin... sebagai tantangan untuk sebuah pembunuhan berantai..."

Hening.

Semua orang terdiam mendengar kata-kata Naoto yang terakhir. Benarkah apa yang dikatakan oleh Naoto? Pembunuhan berantai?

"Ta, tapi... ayolah! Anything but not chained murder..." keluh Chie.

"Tidak... apa yang dikatakan oleh Naoto mempunyai kemungkinan yang paling besar..."

Semua orang di ruangan itu menoleh ke arah Minato yang kini bersender di dinding dan tengah bertopang dagu.

"Jadi maksudmu..."

"Ini benar-benar... sebuah awal dari pembunuhan berantai...?"

Kalimat itu meluncur dari bibir mungil Chie disertai dengan petir yang menggelegar dengan keras dan kilat yang menyambar, menerangi ruangan yang remang-remang oleh cahaya lampu yang nyaris redup itu sesaat. Semua terdiam, tidak ada yang berani membuka mulut. Sebuah pembunuhan telah terjadi di sekolah mereka ketika hujan dan petir mengamuk membasahi bumi, dengan pelaku yang mungkin masih berada di dalam lingkungan sekolah tersebut. Dan semua ini, merupakan sebuah awal dari pembunuhan berantai yang mungkin akan terus berlanjut hingga sang iblis puas menyiksa korban-korbannya...

"Kalau itu benar... lalu apa maksud dari huruf R itu?" tanya Kou.

"Yang pasti itu sebuah kode," sahut Souji.

"Tapi bisa juga jadi inisial," sambung Naoto.

"Iya, aku tau... tapi inisial siapa?"

Semua terdiam.

"Mungkin... inisial korban berikutnya?"

"Kurasa tidak mungkin, sebab ada banyak siswa di Yasogami yang berinisial R..."

"Jadi apa, dong?"

"Mungkin, nama korban yang terakhir...?"

Kata-kata Minato membuat semuanya terdiam.

"Po, pokoknya untuk sementara ini kita jangan berfikiran yang buruk dulu, yang penting sekarang kita harus waspada terhadap apa yang mungkin menjadi yang terburuk," kata Naoto diikuti keringat dingin yang mengalir ke lehernya. Sebuah pemandangan yang langka mengingat Naoto bukanlah seorang penakut dan selalu tenang.

-

----_revealed revenge----_

-

"Senpai... benar ada pembunuhan di sini?" tanya Rise, terdengar ketakutan.

"Katakan padaku kalau kau bohong, senpai!" bentak Kanji.

"Sayangnya Souji benar."

Rise dan Kanji menoleh ke arah Yosuke yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di samping meja tempat mereka bertumpu.

Kemudian Naoto masuk, dengan membawa sebuah berkas di tangannya.

"Berkas apaan itu, Nao-kun?" tanya Rise. Naoto menghela nafas.

"Berkas mengenai pembunuhan yang terjadi pada Ebihara Ai," sahut Naoto pelan. Ia memang sudah sering menangani yang namanya kasus pembunuhan, tapi pembunuhan di sekolah sendiri itu rasanya...

"Gimana Kou?" tanya Souji yang menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding kelas tersebut.

"Lagi diinterogasi oleh polisi mengenai penemuan ma... um, jasad Ebihara-san," jawabnya.

"Jadi, yang dimaksud dengan pengumuman 'Telah terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan dan dimohon pengertiannya untuk tidak mendekat ke ruangan klub basket' yang diteriakkan oleh Minato-kun tadi... pembunuhan ini, ya...?" kata Rise lemas. Ia paling tidak suka dengan yang namanya pembunuhan.

"Jadi, motifnya apa, nih?" Chie yang entah sejak kapan muncul bersama Yukiko bertanya.

Naoto mengangkat bahu. "Untuk saat ini, motif pembunuhannya belum bisa dipastikan, soalnya—"

TEEEEEEEEET!!

Naoto melompat saking kagetnya mendengar suara bel yang begitu keras berbunyi dari speaker yang berada tepat di atas kepalanya.

'_Siapa sih, yang butuh bel di saat kayak gini, toh belajar juga nggak,_' batin Naoto sewot sambil memegangi dada kirinya tempat jantung yang sempat berada dalam bahaya miliknya berada.

"Bagaimana kalau kita coba memecahkan misteri huruf R yang ada di dinding ruang basket itu saja?" usul Yukiko berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan dan perhatian Naoto yang masih sewot sama bel yang tadi nyaris membuatnya jantungan.

"Huruf R?" Rise mengerutkan dahinya.

"Iya, huruf yang ditulis dengan darah. Tepat berada di belakang ma... jasad Ai," sahut Yosuke.

Kanji menendang kursi yang ada di dekatnya cukup keras. "Sepertinya pelakunya sangat menikmati 'permainan' yang dibuatnya ini..."

Semua terdiam mendengar kata-kata Kanji.

"Sudahlah, jangan pikirkan hal itu dulu, untuk sekarang... sudah berapa asumsi yang kalian punya mengenai huruf itu?" Rise menatap senpai-senpainya plus Naoto.

Yosuke terdiam sejenak, mengingat-ingat.

"Kira-kira dua atau tiga."

"Apa saja itu?"

"Huruf itu bisa jadi sebuah kode," kata Chie.

"Bisa juga menjadi sebuah inisial," sambung Yukiko.

"Dan... bisa juga menjadi sebuah tantangan," Souji menghela nafas.

Rise dan Kanji saling berpandangan.

"Tantangan?"

"Iya, tantangan... untuk sebuah pembunuhan berantai."

Rise dan Kanji terdiam. Ekspresi mereka berubah.

"Ma-maksudmu... semua ini belum berakhir?" kata Kanji terbata.

Naoto mengangguk tak ikhlas. "Kemungkinan besar iya... dan kalau semua kemungkinan mengenai huruf R itu digabung..."

Souji dan Yosuke merundukkan kepala mereka, memasang wajah tidak senang.

"Maka huruf tersebut akan menjadi 'sebuah kode yang merupakan inisial yang diberikan sebagai tantangan oleh pelakunya'..."

Semua orang terdiam, tidak tau lagi apa yang harus dikatakan. Mereka yakin, pembunuhnya pasti telah merencanakan semua ini matang-matang sebelum melakukannya.

"Ayolah, kita buang dulu pemikiran itu jauh-jauh," kata Chie yang sesungguhnya mencoba untuk menenangkan diri sendiri. "Kita mulai dengan inisial... atau kode?"

"Gabungkan saja keduanya," sahut Yosuke. "Toh inisial juga bisa berarti kode."

Chie mendengus kesal.

"Tapi kode belum tentu merupakan inisial!"

"Kalian berdua, cukup!" bentak Souji. "Di saat seperti ini masih saja berdebat, lain kali kukawinin kalian berdua!"

Yosuke dan Chie membuang muka.

Naoto yang tidak menggubris mereka berdua langsung melanjutkan pembicaraan.

"Hm, orang dengan nama berinisial R di sini ada banyak..."

"Termasuk aku loh Nao-kun, gara-gara ini aku jadi takut," kata Rise pelan.

"Sudah, jangan memasukkan dirimu sendiri, aku malah menjadikanmu sebagai pengecualian." Souji menyahut dari belakang.

"Hei, tapi bisa saja huruf tersebut merupakan bagian dari sebuah nama, jadi bukan awalannya saja."

"Hah? Maksudmu bagian dari sebuah nama?"

Kanji sudah kepengen untuk mencekik leher sang pembunuh itu sekarang juga.

"Sekarang muncul dugaan di kepalaku bahwa itu adalah bagian dari sebuah nama yang menunjukkan nama lainnya..." katanya sewot.

Semua menoleh ke arah Kanji.

"Asumsimu itu... bisa saja memang benar, Tatsumi-san," kata Naoto sambil bertopang dagu.

"Tapi, menunjukkan siapa huruf R itu dan darimana asalnya?" Yukiko mulai tidak sabaran dengan semua ini.

"Eeh, aku punya tebakan, sih..."

Semua menoleh ke arah Teddie yang memang sedari tadi cuma diam, entah nggak connect dengan pembicaraan mereka atau berfikir.

"Apaan?"

"Ng, kalau menunjukkan siapa huruf itu 'sih aku juga nggak tau, tapi kalau diambil dari mana mungkin aku tau, nee."

"Hah? Dari mana? Udah cepetan bilang, nggak usah berbelit-belit kayak gini!" seru Chie tidak sabaran.

Teddie mengambil nafas sesaat sebelum mengatakannya.

"Dari huruf 'r' di 'Ebiha**r**a'..."

**End Chapter 1

* * *

**

Yak, itulah dia tadi chapter satu yang nggak kalah gaje sama prolog, maklum soalnya aku (author nya) juga gaje jadi fanficnya juga gaje... *bergaje ria*

Saya berterimakasih buanyak sama yang ngeripiu chapter sebelumnya yakni **Otomo Minato**, **MelZzZ**, dan **Tetsuwa Shuuhei**. Makasih ya! Ai lap yu al! *digiles tank*

Oiya, soal bel yang bikin Naoto jantungan itu... sebenernya itu dibuat berdasarkan pengalaman author, loh! Ceritanya aku kan lagi di lantai tiga tempatku les bahasa Inggris ma 3 orang temen. Nah, lantai 3 nih terkenal banget keangkerannya. (nginget cerita kakaknya temen author yang udah bikin author ilpil naek ke sana) Lantai 3 tuh sepiiii banget kayak apa aja deh, walaupun lampunya idup tapi cahayanya remang-remang, beneran bikin orang ngerasa nggak enak banget disitu... pas aku ma 3 temenku lagi jalan ke arah tangga (sambil was-was kalo-kalo muncul kunti), tau-tau belnya bunyi... mana keras banget lagi! Speakernya pas ada di atas kepalaku pula! Jadilah aku ngeloncat saking kagetnya dan alhasil temenku ketawa ampe ngakak-ngakak ala orgil liat reaksiku yang agaknya kelewat lebay tersebut... (author malah curhat)

Err, pokoknya! Jangan lupa review ya! Awas loh kalo nggak, ntar didatengin hantu Ai! *dilempar TV*


	3. Chapter 2

**Revealed Revenge**** – A Persona 3 and Persona 4 Crossover AU Fanfiction**

**Persona 3 & 4 (c) ATLUS**

**.**

**.**

**Mystery/Suspense**

**

* * *

****Chapter 2**

"Huruf 'r'... di Ebiha**r**a?" Rise mengernyitkan dahinya, bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh pemuda berambut pirang di hadapannya.

"Iya, huruf itu merupakan bagian dari nama, 'kan? Kalo memang bagian dari nama, cuma itu kemungkinan yang masuk akal..."

Hening.

Semua berusaha mencerna apa yang dikatakan oleh pemuda tanggung yang biasanya tidak nyambung dengan pembicaraan mereka yang terkadang rumit. Rasanya sulit untuk percaya bahwa apa yang baru saja mereka dengar itu keluar dari mulut seorang Teddie—atau Kuma, mengingat nilai logika Teddie bahkan tidak sampai rata-rata.

Namun, bagaimana bila terkaannya adalah benar?

"Analisa yang bagus, Teddie."

Suara Souji mengagetkan mereka yang tengah hanyut dalam kesunyian. Sebuah senyum penuh kebanggaan menghiasi sang pemuda berambut abu-abu. Nampaknya ia senang melihat 'kemajuan' Teddie—yang memanggilnya sensei—dalam ilmu logika dan analisis. Mungkin karena panggilan dari Teddie itulah secara tidak langsung ia benar-benar merasa seperti gurunya, yang walaupun terdengar sedikit terlalu percaya diri bagi orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Senpai?"

"Aku bahkan tidak berfikir sampai ke sana, dan sepertinya asumsimulah yang paling tepat. Sebab kalau dipikir-pikir, lawan kita adalah seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin yang bahkan tidak meninggalkan jejak apa-apa di TKP. Dari seluruh pemeriksaan yang telah dilakukan, tidak ada petunjuk sedikitpun di sana, bahkan setitik sidik jari pun tidak ada. Jadi, kurasa dia menginginkan teka-teki yang juga rumit."

Yosuke mangangguk paham. "Benar juga... masuk akal."

Teddie tersenyum bangga, senang bahwa analisa yang dibuatnya secara spontan itu berguna bagi penyelidikan ini. Namun raut wajah Naoto yang gundah tetap tidak berubah, seakan-akan ia mencemaskan sesuatu—dan memang benar.

"Tapi... tetap saja kita harus waspada, sebab siapa yang tau apa lagi yang akan dilakukan oleh lawan kita ini..."

Semua mengangguk. Tentu saja, mereka tidak boleh lengah sedikitpun. Salah langkah sedikit saja dan nyawa mereka berada di ujung tanduk. Siapa yang tau korban yang diincar oleh sang pembunuh itu selanjutnya?

-

----_revealed revenge_----

-

_Gelap... di mana ini? Aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. S__ejauh mata memandang, yang bisa kulihat hanyalah kabut putih yang pekat. Oh, bukankah ini gerbang Yasogami? Sedang apa aku di sini?_

_Aku langkahkan kaki ini memasuki sekolah yang bahkan tidak dapat kulihat karena terhalangi oleh kabut. Nampak samar-samar siluet seseorang di tengah kabut ini, ia berdiri di hadapanku seakan menunggu kedatanganku ke sini._

_Siapa itu? Ah, bukankah itu Yamagishi-senpai? Sedang apa dia di sini, di tengah kabut seperti ini?_

"Yosuke-kun, kau tau betapa pentingnya urat nadimu?"

_Aku terdiam. Apa maksudnya? Kenapa ia mempertanyakan hal seperti itu? Itu... pertanyaan yang konyol. Hal yang tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi. Aku ingin menjawab, namun tenggorokanku tercekat. Untaian kata yang telah kususun di dalam pikiranku tidak bisa kukeluarkan sebagaimana mestinya._

"Bila urat nadimu putus kau akan mati. Mau aku membuktikannya?"

_Apa? Membuktikannya? Kulihat ia mengeluarkan sebilah pisau dari sakunya, mengarahkannya ke pergelangan tangannya, dan, dan—_

_**SPLASH**_

_...darahnya membasahi wajahku. Dingin. Ia terjatuh, tak bergerak. Nafasnya terhenti. Namun aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tubuhku kaku, seakan sesuatu menahannya. Oh Tuhan, kuharap ini hanyalah mimpi buruk dan bukanlah kenyataan..._

-

----_revealed revenge_----

-

"GAH!!"

Yosuke melompat bangun, kaget dengan apa yang baru saja ia lihat di dalam tidurnya itu. Semuanya terasa begitu nyata. Rasa dingin itu, darah yang membasahi wajahnya seperti masih menempel pada tempatnya semula, namun tidak ada apa-apa, tentu saja—sebab itu hanyalah mimpi.

"...apa maksud dari mimpi itu?" gumam Yosuke, sambil memegangi kepalanya yang agak pusing. Tanpa banyak bicara ia pun lebih memilih untuk bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, mencuci muka, mengganti piyamanya dengan seragam sekolah, mengambil _headphone _orange kesayangannya dan mengalungkannya di leher, kemudian turun ke lantai bawah untuk mengambil sarapannya, sekaligus menyeret Teddie ke sekolah.

"Pagi, Yosuke!"

Terdengar suara Teddie dari ruang makan, ia telah duduk di salah satu kursi berwarna coklat yang ada di sana. Di hadapannya empat potong _bruchetta _yang ditata di atas sebuah piring cantik telah tersedia, begitu juga dengan kursi yang bersebrangan dari tempatnya, _bruchetta _yang merupakan sarapan untuk Yosuke juga sudah menghiasi meja makan.

Yosuke mengambil salah satu dari roti berhiaskan daging di atasnya itu dari piring yang tersedia, kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam mulut dan langsung _menelannya_—tanpa dikunyah dan ia sama sekali tidak tersedak. Teddie melongo melihat kelakuan aneh Yosuke, mengingat ia biasanya mengunyah sesuatu yang renyah seperti itu dengan sangat berisik.

"Hei, Yosuke? Kau kenapa? Kok main telen aja, gak keselek lagi!" Teddie bertanya dengan wajah polosnya, tidak menyadari mood Yosuke yang sedang buruk-buruknya itu, dikarenakan mimpi yang tidak mengenakkan yang tadi dilihat olehnya.

"Sudahlah, jangan pedulikan aku. Habiskan makananmu dan kita berangkat," jawab Yosuke singkat. Sesungguhnya kudapan milik Teddie sudah habis dari tiga menit yang lalu, namun tampaknya Yosuke tidak menyadarinya. Ia langsung _nyelonong_ ke pintu depan dan memakai sepatu, kemudian keluar dengan kedua tangan masuk ke dalam saku.

"Loh—Yosuke! Tasmu ketinggalan!" teriak Teddie dari dalam.

Namun tampaknya Hanamura Yosuke tidak mempedulikan tasnya yang ketinggalan itu—entah sengaja ia tinggalkan atau memang lupa.

-

----_revealed revenge_----

-

"Pagi, Yosuke!"

Sapaan yang berasal dari Satonaka Chie itu hanya dijawabnya dengan anggukan kecil dan senyum dipaksakan, dan kemudian ia duduk begitu saja di kursinya.

Yukiko yang merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang langsung bertanya. "Mana tasmu, Yosuke-kun?"

"Ada di rumah."

Mau tak mau kedua sahabat itu _sweatdropped _di tempat, tidak tau mau bilang apa lagi.

"Kamu aneh banget sih hari ini? Nggak asyik ah," kata Chie bernada sedikit kecewa, padahal ia berharap akan ada sedikit 'permainan' dengan Yosuke sebelum masuk—dengan dirinya keluar sebagai pemenang dari permainan tersebut. Tentu saja yang ia maksud dengan permainan adalah berkejaran dengan Yosuke, yang berakhir dengan tendangan bertenaga super menyerang pemuda berambut orange di hadapannya.

"Chie, temani aku cuci tangan di wastafel belakang sekolah, yuk? Aku nggak berani ke sana sendirian," ajak Yukiko. Chie mengangguk kecil, kemudian mengikuti sahabatnya itu keluar dari kelas. Mereka berpapasan dengan Souji, yang kemudian diberi salam selamat pagi oleh mereka berdua. Si pemuda membalas salam itu dengan sebuah senyuman hangat dan dua kata pendek, "Pagi juga."

Kedua sahabat itu kemudian meneruskan perjalanan mereka, sementara Souji masuk dan kemudian duduk di samping Yosuke yang tampaknya tengah melamun itu.

"Pagi, Yosuke. Mana tasmu?"

"Pagi, partner. Ada di rumah."

Basa-basi yang dilanjutkan dengan pertanyaan singkat itu berakhir dan keduanya tidak mengatakan apa-apa sampai lima menit sesudahnya, dan lamunan keduanya terbuyar ketika mereka mendengar suara jeritan yang tidak asing lagi di telinga mereka—suara Yukiko dan Chie.

Tanpa pikir panjang keduanya berlari ke belakang sekolah, tempat yang dipilih Yukiko hanya untuk membasuh tangan—padahal kalau ia memilih pergi ke kamar mandi, jaraknya jauh lebih dekat dan tentunya lebih menghemat tenaga.

"Yukiko, Chie, ada ap—"

Kata-kata Souji terputus ketika mereka melihat Chie dan Yukiko yang terduduk lemas di depan mereka, menunjuk ke arah depan dengan tangan bergetar, dan kemudian Souji menoleh ke arah yang mereka tunjuk—

"Apa?!"

—hanya untuk menemukan seorang Yamagishi Fuuka yang terduduk dengan tanga tercelup ke dalam bak kecil di dekat wastafel yang berjejer, pergelangan tangannya tersayat dan pisau berada dalam genggamannya.

Dan taukah kau apa yang mereka temukan di sana selain dari tubuh gadis malang itu?

Mereka menemukan sebuah huruf yang diketahui merupakan huruf abjad di urutan ke-19 yang menghiasi keramik putih di hadapan jasad gadis yang telah membiru itu. Bentuk 'S' dengan warna merahnya yang begitu mengerikan itu nampak jelas mencolok, menodai warna putih bersih yang membalut keramik tersebut. Dan tentu saja, dapatkah kau bayangkan bagaimana ekspresi Yosuke ketika ia melihat pemandangan mengenaskan di hadapannya?

Ia _shock_. Terlalu shock sampai tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Pisau dan sayatan yang menghiasi pergelangan tangan Fuuka—semua sama dengan apa yang ia lihat di dalam mimpinya. Ia sandarkan dirinya ke dinding yang ada di belakangnya, dan kemudian diseka olehnya keringat dingin yang telah membasahi seluruh tubuhnya.

Souji mengernyitkan kening, tidak mengerti dengan reaksi yang diberikan oleh Yosuke. Dengan cemas, didekatinya partner yang telah banyak membantunya itu.

"Ada apa, Yosuke?"

"...sama..."

"Sama...? Maksudmu? Hei, Yosuke?!"

"Sama... seperti yang kulihat di dalam mimpiku..."

"?!"

**End Chapter 2**

**

* * *

**

Another chapter has finished~! Fuu. Keasikan ngetik deh aku ini. Dan... tanpa disadari chapter ini jadi Yosuke-centric beginih. *digampar* Terima kasih banyak kepada **lostgirl127**, **MacTavish Van Den Bosch**, **Misaki Shirogane**, **MelZzZ**, **heylalaa**, **Aozora**, **Otomo Minato**, dan **Katy Starcatcher **yang telah berbaik hati memberikan fanfic gajel ini review di chapter sebelumnya. Thanks, guys~! Dan... maaf kalo chapter ini kependekan! ,

- Untuk **MelZzZ**, maaf idenya nggak kuambil soalnya siapa-siapa yang terbunuh itu udah kutentukan dari sebelum fanfic ini dibuat, karena itu... maaf ya! *sujud*

- Untuk **heylalaa**, aku selalu menerima review walaupun sangat telat, kok! Terima kasih banyak review nya! XD *bows*

- Untuk **Katy Starcatcher**, cukup panggil author nista ini Lardia aja, soalnya 'Gai-sama' agak gimanaa gitu dengernya. *ditabok karena banyak maunya*

Well, review, anyone? :D


End file.
